


PITTER PATTER, ON A PLATTER

by mahadevi



Series: Bisexual Bomb Squad [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feminization, I Believe In Female Supremacy, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahadevi/pseuds/mahadevi
Summary: Aerith giggles, probably feeling his dick strain against her thigh. “Oh, he likes that!”“Oh, so he’s into manhandling, huh?”Aerith’s grin is wicked. “More like woman-handling.”Tifa cheers. They high five over his head. “I cannot believe I’m letting either of you fuck me.” Cloud sighs.Or; Tifa and Aerith wear Cloud's fatigues, doll him up, and then spitroast him into oblivion.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Bisexual Bomb Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715143
Comments: 55
Kudos: 731
Collections: Umbrella & Nailbat | Recs





	PITTER PATTER, ON A PLATTER

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Cannibal by Ke$ha bc god isn't real and i have nothing to lose

“This is ridiculous.” Cloud says, glaring at the leering Tifa and Aerith who giggle from afar. This is not the first time he’s been in this exact situation and it is most certainly not the last. The day the two of them met was the day any hope for peace in his miserable existence ended, dooming him to eternity with two unhinged women with a preference for humiliating him. He makes sure to tell them this, just to let them know the extent of misery that they bring upon him.

Aerith rolls her eyes, interjecting long before he’s done his part. “Boo, spoilsport.” She shoots, sauntering up to him. Tifa snickers, following not too far behind. They look different, to say the least. Not just by the intent in their matching grins, but the way the SOLDIER fatigues hang off their frame. It’s extra casual wear from the back of Cloud’s closet but it fits them like a glove. Dark and dangerous and devious, they stalk forwards like they’re ready to kill. Their confidence is, frankly, terrifying, and Cloud literally cannot stop himself from stumbling back.

Tifa places a gentle hand on his hips, steadying him. She slips behind him, letting her breath brush against his ear. “Careful darling.” She drawls, saccharine sweet and snide. “Those heels look pretty dangerous to take a tumble in.” Her hand sweeps lower, brushing the hem of the dress and barely skimming his bare thigh. Her fingers dance against the hem of his stockings, against the edge of his garter belt. 

“You made me wear these!” Damn it, that came out breathier than he wanted it to. It’s not like he plays nonchalance very well, either way. The redness of his face isn’t just the blush, the trembling in his frame isn’t just the heels. There’s no way to explain the goosebumps on the back of his neck or the fact that he can’t meet eye contact with either of them or the fact that he let them do this in the first place.

Or, y’know, the fact that Tifa’s little purple dress is doing very little to hide his dick, which is more than happy to announce it’s interest in the situation at large. There’s pressure, suddenly right where he needs it and Cloud sighs, chasing it with his hips. Aerith’s eyes are wide and full of delight. 

“Oh you’re so _cute.”_ She gushes. Cloud feels his face reach concerning levels of warmth. He screws his eyes shut, biting his lip, moments before Tifa scrapes her teeth along the back of his neck and thus preventing an extremely humiliating noise from escaping his mouth.

Tifa huffs. “It’s no fun when you hold back.” She pouts.

“Too bad.” Cloud grits. Aerith’s hands are threatening to unravel his sanity, ghosting up his thighs and under his dress and dancing around where he needs them most. Tifa hums pensively, and moves her hands from his hips up to his chest and _squeezes._

Cloud’s eyes fly open. “What’re you—?”

“Feeling your tits.” She says, like she’s reading the fucking news. Cloud feels his ears fill with static. “They’re so _soft.”_ She gropes once more, grinding her palm over his nipples with concerning accuracy, just as Aerith grabs his thighs and digs her nails in without any shred of remorse.

Cloud bucks his hips and whines high in his throat. The hands on his body halt in their movements, and Cloud feels like he’s burning alive.

“Please.” He whispers. He’s trembling. He wets his lips and tastes cherry and his head is full of fog as his voice breaks around the rough and ragged _“please.”_

Tifa grabs him by the jaw and pulls his head back and pushes her tongue into his mouth. Aerith bites his throat and rakes her nails down his thighs again. “Tifa,” she says, against his pulse. “Tifa, his heart is beating so fast.”

Tifa lets her teeth catch on his lip, and Cloud has long since lost control of his body so there’s nothing stopping him from seeking her lips with a whine. “You should taste him.” She says, ragged but unbelievably smug. “He’s cherry flavoured.”

“Why is that hot.” Cloud manages to complain before Aerith yanks his face down and kisses him. It’s hardly a kiss. It’s more like she fucks her tongue down his throat and makes every nerve in his body light up like a firework. He groans, remembering his hands trembling uselessly by his sides, and brings them up to clutch at her desperately.

Tifa intercepts midway, grabbing his wrists and twisting them behind his back. “Nope!” She says far too cheerfully. Her grip is iron. “All you need to do is sit there and look pretty for us, darling.”

Aerith giggles, probably feeling his dick strain against her thigh. “Oh, he likes that!”

“Oh, so he’s into manhandling, huh?”

Aerith’s grin is wicked. “More like woman-handling.”

Tifa cheers. They high five over his head. “I cannot believe I’m letting either of you fuck me.” Cloud sighs.

Tifa nips his ear. “Pretty little things like you should know better than to go running your mouths.” She murmurs. Oh fuck, he didn’t even know that he liked that but it’s devastating as it lands. His knees buckle, a high moan breaks through his lips. 

Aerith smiles. It’s so unbelievably kind. “Oh doll, you’re so easy for us.” She coos, pressing a simple closed mouth kiss against his lips. “You put up such a fuss and a fight but then melt as soon as we get our hands on you. Like you’re made to be _fucked.”_

Cloud pulls away, chest heaving. “Question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is this a kink thing or is this a ‘sexism sucks and I’m tired of being objectified so I’m going to take it out on Cloud’ thing.”

Tifa nips his jaw. “Fully kink.”

Aerith thumbs his chest. “A little bit of column A, a little bit of column B?”

Cloud nods. “Noted.” He grits out, before his eyes flutter shut, Aerith fondling his chest with nothing short of reverence. “A-ah, fuck—”

“His tits are so _sensitive.”_ She says awestruck.

“Please d-don’t call them ti—” Tifa, apparently done with trying to get him to shut up, sticks her tongue down his throat to just do the job on her own.

He’s losing his mind. He’s coming apart at the edges. They’re slimmer and shorter than he is, sweeter and softer, but they’re making him crumble into smouldering ash. They’re barely even doing _anything._ They’re not touching his cock, they haven’t even gotten him out of this stupid dress but his knees are buckling beneath him and it’s only the pressure of their bodies against him that’s keeping him upright.

“Tifa.” He says, into her mouth. “Tifa if y-you want your — _fuck_ — dress b-back then you’re going to…” teeth press against his pulse and Cloud’s head empties itself. “Ah… ha-have to hurry it up.”

“Oh it’s all yours now.” She purrs, far too cheerfully. “You wear it better than I ever could.”

Fuck, that didn’t work. He presses his hips forwards, urgently, not even having to force the whine through his lips. “C-Can we hurry it up?” He snaps, pressing his teeth into Tifa’s lips.

Aerith laughs, again, fuck does she ever stop giggling? “Needy.” She teases, but she grabs his hips and pulls him onto the bed. Tifa laughs, letting go of his arms, and it’s a move so sudden and sharp that Cloud can’t help yelping as he’s sent sprawling onto the mattress. “Is that better?” Aerith croons looking absolutely delighted to have Cloud straddling her lap, cheeks red and dress riding up his thighs. She snaps the garter belt against his thigh and he yelps, face burning, grabbing the fabric and pulling it down, squeezing his eyes shut and shifting in place.

He freezes. Opens his eyes. “Aerith.” He says, as measured as he can manage. “Aerith, what’s _this.”_ He rocks his hips down onto the hard length pressing against his ass. Tifa groans in appreciation, Aerith’s eyes flutter shut as an even bigger smile spreads across her face.

“Well we wanted to treat our princess the way he deserves.” Tifa outright leers, palming her crotch and Cloud’s jaw drops because how the _fuck_ did he miss the outline straining against the fabric of his pants. Tifa grins, pulling her pants down just enough for her cock to slip free of its confines, straining up and towards her stomach.

Cloud blinks. It’s not a cock, at least not a real one, unless Tifa’s always had a purple dick and he just happened to miss it. “I thought…” he says, and then doesn’t continue.

“What, that you were going to fuck us?” Aerith smiles, gripping his hips and grinding him down against her cock. Cloud moans, mind still reeling, fingers clenching useless against his thighs. Aerith raises an eyebrow, and then says in a deep and poorly accented voice, “you’re the star of tonight’s show, darling!”

He frowns. “Were you trying to impersonate Andrea?”

“Did it work?” Aerith wiggles her eyebrows. 

Cloud leans down and kisses her before his erection kills itself entirely. 

The bed sinks behind them, gentle hands run up the back of his thighs and push the hem of his dress up. Tifa whistles, low and long. “You really wore them.” She says, awestruck, tracing the edge of the white cotton panties.

Cloud pulls away, ignoring Aerith’s whine of protest, glaring at her over his shoulder. “You literally told me to.” He frowns, scrunching his face as Tifa leans forwards to kiss his cheek.

“But you didn’t have to.” She says and fuck, he was really hoping they wouldn’t do this. “All we did was hand you the bag and tell you to wear what was inside—”

“And we all know that Cloud Strife _never_ does anything that he doesn’t want to.” Aerith continues, sitting up, tilting his face towards her with a finger beneath his chin. “But you put it all on, and then you let us put on your makeup—”

“And even gave us your own clothes to wear, even let us slip the heels onto your feet.” Tifa purrs, nipping his ear. Cloud bites his lip, looks down, looks away. His heart hammers somewhere in his throat, shame ripples it’s way down his spine, his cock strains against those stupid fucking panties—

A pair of lips against each ear, their voices sweet and fond and warm.

“Thank you.”

“Let us take care of you.”

Cloud shudders, tipping his head forwards onto Aerith’s shoulder, and they’re both too kind to comment on the way his shoulders shake.

The panties get tugged down, Aerith shifting out from underneath Cloud and instead kneeling in front of him to make it easier. There’s the clicking of a cap, almost silent under the gentle whispers of comfort and praise and warmth and love from Aerith as she runs her hands through his hair.

“So good for us.” She murmurs, pressing kisses along the crown of his head. Runs her thumbs along his cheeks and wipes the wetness away, making a small noise as she does. “Oh doll, don’t cry, we spent so long on your makeup.”

Cloud lifts his head, glares through watery eyes, and attempts to say something vaguely insulting, but that’s when Tifa presses a finger into him and all words melt away into a groan. “Fuck.” He pants, chest heaving with shuddering breaths. “Fuck, _shit.”_

They take it slow, both a blessing and a curse. Tifa is gentle and methodical as she works him open, kissing down his neck and over the bumps of his spine until she reaches the edge of the dress, then she works her way back up again. Aerith slips a hand under the dress and palms his cock through the panties. Cloud’s vision goes white in and he jerks with a gasp, but she keeps her hand steady. Never touches him directly, more a constant pressure than anything, and it’s maddening. She’s much more preoccupied with his mouth, biting his lips, kissing him deep and swallowing his whines, pressing her thumb between his lips with sparkling eyes.

“Oh I cannot wait to get your pretty little lips around my cock.” She murmurs. Cloud chokes, jerking back, nearly knocking his head into Tifa’s.

“Does that— will you— don’t you want to—” He splutters. His words already failing him and it certainly doesn’t help that Tifa’s working in a second finger as he tries to put his melting brain back together.

Aerith beams. “You’re too cute.” She says emphatically, kissing the splotchy red on his collar bones. “And yes Cloud, we both will get off. These bad boys aren’t just fucking you, y’know.” She pulls her pants down to mid thigh and grips her own cock at the base. It’s fluorescent pink. She shifts forwards, lifting Cloud’s dress up and pulling his cock and and pressing their lengths together. 

Her smile turns wicked. “Oh this is delightful.”

Tifa pauses. “Oh?” She peers over Cloud’s shoulder. Her breath catches. _“Oh.”_

She’s bigger than him. By more than a fair bit. It’s not like Cloud’s small or anything, neither of them have complained before, and it’s not something he’s ever cared about. But it sends his mind reeling seeing them pressed against one another.

He wets his lip. Opens his mouth. Closes it. “Yours is literally glowing.” He says weakly. “Was neon really the most subtle they could offer?”

“Trust me, you did _not_ want to see the realistic ones.” Aerith says with a shudder as she guides his hand to grip her cock. It feels fake, of course, but it’s made all the more real by the way she cants her hips into his grip. “Cloud.” She breathes, reaching between his legs to feel his cock once more.

It’s a little easier to stay grounded, with something to do, jerking Aerith’s cock and pressing its base against her sex, pushing gasps and breathy moans from between her lips. When Tifa presses against his prostate and makes him sob in desperation, he twists his grip and kisses Aerith with intent, with vigour, like she’s the only thing tethering him to the ground as Tifa threatens to pull his soul from his body and make his mind go numb. 

He’s crying again by the time Tifa works in her third finger, whispering assurances that it’s the last one, that she’ll take care of him soon enough. He can feel the way his cock jerks, soaked with pre-cum and painfully sensitive. “Tifa,” he sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “A-Aerith, I… I need—” But still, still his ears are too hot and he whines as the words get caught in his throat, finger pressing hard against his prostate.

“Manners.” Tifa says, her smile too clear in her voice. She tilts his face back and steals a kiss, and then another, and then a third. She grinds her cock against his ass, digs her nail into his lip. “What do good girls say?” 

It’s like his entire body short circuits. _“Please.”_ He sobs, back arching, limbs tensing. “Fuck, please Tifa please fuck me—”

She outright moans at that, fingers faltering inside of him before she pulls them away gently. “Hands and knees.” She says, voice trembling ever so slightly.

It’s not as smooth as she demands. Cloud makes them wait to kick the heels off because his arches are hurting, Aerith shuffles backwards on the bed without looking and nearly falls off, Tifa wipes her lubed hands on the sheets and gets yelled at by both of them. It takes forever, his cock aching and his veins burning and Cloud almost wants to _scream_ in frustration but then he feels Tifa’s hands on the small of his waist and Aerith’s fingers comb through his hair.

The bow holding the front of the dress is coming undone. One of his garters hangs loose and unclipped against his thigh. These panties are forever ruined, pushed down just enough for his cock to hang free between his legs. His makeup is ruined, lipgloss smeared across both girl’s faces.

He lets Aerith push his head down onto her cock, lets Tifa push her length into him and blissfully lets his mind go blank.

It’s slow, again, mercifully so. Tifa’s breath is ragged as her hips press flush against his, grinding into him with small circles that are almost too much, sending sparks along his veins. Drool drips down his lips, the cock on his tongue heavy and plastic but it’s slightly more bearable when he looks up through his teary lashes at Aerith’s blissful expression.

There is a moment, where all they do is breathe.

And then they move.

It’s too much, already. They shift more than inch and Cloud _wails,_ overstimulated and overworked. His nerves have been unwound by their delicate fingers, and now they tug and yank and _pull._ Aerith’s hand twists in his hair like a vice. Tifa holds his hips hard enough to bruise. Cloud cums, sudden and painfully, it’s wrenched out of him with a choked off cry, but it barely takes the edge off. He’s still hard, aching, cock weeping between his legs, and he sobs desperately around the cock in his mouth.

They don’t stop and it’s awful and wonderful all at once. He feels like he’s burning alive, a wick lit from both ends, knuckles white from where they are twisted in the sheets. But they don’t stop, Aerith and Tifa just don’t _stop,_ chasing their own pleasure, fucking their end of the strap on into themselves by fucking into him with abandon. 

“So good for us,” Tifa grits out, digging her nails into his hip.

“Such a pretty little doll,” Aerith gasps, hips snapping forwards and making him choke. 

Their words are like honey dripped down his throat, leaving his head fuzzy, making his mouth looser, his face hotter. He doesn’t have to press or push or take to make them gasp and groan and shake. He just has to sit there and take it, just _take it._

They both lean forwards, at the exact same time, gasping into each other’s mouths with desperate breaths. They reach deeper, fuck harder and Cloud screams around Aerith’s cock. They don’t move away, if anything they press closer, desperate and wanting and Cloud can barely hear their cries over the rush of blood in his ears. Aerith’s hand leaves his hair and Tifa’s hips stutter in place and Cloud’s vision blurs around the edges and he reaches a trembling hand up to tap at Aerith’s hip—

She pulls back with a gasp, Cloud spluttering as she does, drool running down his chin and tears welling in his eyes. “Sorry.” She huffs, cupping his face with trembling hands, swiping away the mess on his face. Cloud leans into her touch, no longer bearing Tifa’s brutal pace, his legs still trembling nonetheless. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“All good.” Cloud manages, offering a shaky grin when the furrow in her brows doesn’t abate. “C’mon,” he starts, reaching for her hip but she bats away his hand.

“Tifa, baby, flip him for me.” 

“Wha—”

Tifa doesn’t even hesitate. She pulls out ungracefully, grabs Cloud by the hips and flips him flat on his back, one quick movement that leaves him yelping and dizzy. He doesn’t have the breath to protest, Tifa leaning forwards and grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss. She grabs his leg and pushes it up, folding it over her shoulder, pressing her cock back inside her.

Cloud breaks the kiss with a cry, throwing his head back with his eyes blown wide. “Are you trying to kill me?” He wheezes, glowering as best as he can. Under his current circumstances, it’s probably nowhere near as effective as he would like it to be.

“Easy there.” Aerith says, her voice somewhere above him. The bed dips behind his head, and slowly, Aerith shuffles herself over Cloud’s head. Pants discarded, strap-on nowhere to be seen. She looks down at him, smiles, and says “may I?”

Cloud simply grabs her hips and pulls her down and onto his mouth.

This is familiar territory, partially, at least. Aerith’s favourite hobby is pushing one of them down and sitting on their face with a goofy grin, and it’s easier to manage than the unforgiving pressure of the fake cock pressing against his throat. 

But everything else is new, terrifying, _electrifying_ — the burning in his thighs from the leg that’s almost pressed right against his ear, the steady rhythm pounding against his prostate, the nails raking up and down his chest, the possessive grip on his thigh — it’s all consuming. Cloud doesn’t fight it this time when the heady fog swallows him whole, doesn’t tamper the urge to writhe and whine, lets it and it’s monstrous desire swallow him whole.

Aerith fucks herself on his mouth until she cums with a cry, her thighs shaking around his head, her hands pulling strands of blond hair from his scalp. She laughs, rolling off of him slumping to the side and kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. She swallows his sobs, his whines, his pleas.

“I’ve got you.” She says, murmurs, whispers against his lips, pulling away and kissing Tifa in turn. He watches them through glazed and hooded eyes, with something hot coiling in his gut. Tifa and Aerith kiss like they’re becoming one, their lashes brush against each other’s cheeks, they smile into each other’s warmth.

“Aerith…” Tifa sighs, then gasps as Aerith takes her chest in her hand and squeezes.

“Cloud.” She says, soft and saccharine and so full of something tender that it hurts. “Cloud, sweetheart, I want you to be a good girl and cum for me.”

And then Tifa shifts her hips and fucks in at just the right angle and Cloud watches fireworks bloom right in front of his eyes.

His brain rewrites itself slowly. Everything is too much, sweat soaked stockings and the hair extensions against his neck. Even the light, dimmed and dingy in their shitty motel room, makes him flinch and squint through its glow. But he doesn’t close his eyes or turn his head. He watches, watches them. Tifa with her head thrown back and her bare chest heaving and sweat rolling around the lines of her abs. Aerith with her fingers curled in just the right place and adoration in her eyes and her brown hair a wild mess on her head.

Cloud, with no small amount of wincing, sits himself up on his elbows, and watches his girls melt into each other’s arms.

Tifa cums quietly, like always. Aerith always curses up a storm, and Cloud has the misfortune of being the exact inverse in bed as opposed to how he is out of it, but Tifa cums with a sharp and shaky inhale. Her limbs tense, her thighs quiver, she bites her lip, and she trembles through it into completion. 

Aerith, being Aerith, promptly sticks her fingers into her mouth and sucks. “Sweet.” She says, with that ever present twinkle in her eye.

Tifa laughs, flopping next to Cloud, curling into his side as he slings an arm around her shoulder. “Shut up and get down here.” She giggles, pressing her lips into his neck. Aerith obliges, sticking herself right up against his side.

“We’re all sweaty.” Cloud complains, squirming between them.

“Yup.” Tifa hums against his pulse.

“We have to clean the toys we used.”

“We know.” Aerith sighs over his collarbones.

“I need to get this makeup off.” Cloud insists, fighting through the heavy warmth in his fingers, focusing on how completely gross he feels. 

In tandem, his girls wrap themselves around him, pulling back down to the bed. “Oh darling.” Aerith smirks, teeth bare against his skin.

“Who said we were done with you yet?” Tifa grins, inching her hand down the length of the dress.

And though he shouts and shakes and sobs, they don’t let him go for a very, _very_ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good part of this 20 minutes before my psych final. I've barely seen more than four hour's worth of gameplay. I've never played a final fantasy game. I don't even own a ps4. I saw one (1) twitter clip of Cloud "Moody Ballerina Bod" Strife and felt something deep within my bones stir. im losing my fucking mind over here. i'm going to consume every bit of ffvii content i can get my grubby little hands on now.
> 
> [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/KAMONORITOSHI)


End file.
